


Sudden Changes

by Cataraction



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Bara!Robotnik, M/M, dr. Robuffnik, nothing actually dirty happens here, this is just what i want out of the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: Dr. Robotnik returns from the mushroom world, but he doesn't look quite the same.
Kudos: 14





	Sudden Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for skinny guys getting buff ok, I blame Machojuice for this.

It had been months since the mad genius Dr. Robotnik had disappeared off the face of the planet. According to the US government, he never existed in the first place. While most people just moved on, Robotnik's assistant Agent Stone always had a feeling in the back of his mind that the doctor would return. Keeping some of his stuff aside in his room at the military base, he always had a bit of hope held out that Robotnik would return. What he didn't anticipate was that it would be so soon. 

The commotion outside quickly caught Stone's attention. Peeking his head out of his room, he found that there was a rush of people all headed outside. Given just how many people were moving, he decided to follow along suit. Making his way to the backside of the building he found everyone collected in the foyer outside. Gently nudging his way through the crowd, he heard some odd mechanical sounds. As if an engine was powering down. Finally making it close enough to the front to see, Stone nearly dropped in shock. Strutting forward out of a plume of smoke and dust, was Doctor Robotnik. Despite looking slightly disheveled, he didn't look sick or injured majorly. In fact, he seemed invigorated, a wild grin on his face and a purpose in his step. His eyes landed on Stone and in an instant he was approaching him. 

"Ah Agent Stone! We have a lot to tend to. First, I need my clothes. And a shower. And a latte." Robotnik cut through the crowd like they weren't even there, slapping a hand on Stone's back and guiding him along. Stone was still in shock upon seeing his old boss finally back, even if he did look a bit different. That wild eyed intent told him it was Robotnik, though. As if no time at all had passed, he led Robotnik to where he could get his clothes, and prepared to make his usual latte order. 

\-----------------------------  
Standing outside the door to his own room, he waited with baited breath holding a coffee in each hand. He always made two in case one was not to the doctor's liking. Whatever he didn't drink, Stone would drink. It was still sinking in that this man was indeed his old boss. Aside from his head being shaved bald and his mustache now wild and unruly, there was something nagging at Stone. Something else was different about the doctor that he just couldn't put his finger on. Part of it felt like his voice had changed as well, now sounding harsher and more hoarse. His laugh was more boisterous and loud and overall he seemed more motivated than ever, if that was even possible. Robotnik was rather annoyed that his own room was evicted and his stuff removed, but that was a conversation he had to have with higher ups later. What Stone had kept was still enough to work with for now. 

As Stone stood waiting he eventually heard some commotion behind the door. Getting closer it sounded like the doctor was rather frustrated with something or fighting with something. 

"You ok in there Doctor?" Stone called out. Another frustrated noise and he heard the doctor stepping towards the door. The door slid open and within seconds Stone realized just what was so different about his boss. The black button down shirt he used to wear was done up to about his chest before the buttons started to strain at being fastened. Any movement of his arms looked as if he may start to tear a seam in the sleeves and, in turn, tear across the back. His dress pants fit alright aside from around his thighs where the fabric was tensed across the clear muscles there. Stone always knew the doctor as a rather slim man. Maybe not malnourished but still rather thin and lanky. Now, however, he had clearly put on quite a bit of muscle weight. His chest clearly more filled out than before, his arms rippling with each movement and his legs threatening to tear the seams in his dress pants. The top few buttons of his shirt refused to fasten, showing now more taut pecs rather than just collarbones. Stone took a moment to let it sink in, focusing on not dropping the coffees in his hands.

"I absolutely do not have the time to go get these tailored. Agent Stone, you kept my other flight suit I assume?" Robotnik reached a hand out and automatically, Stone handed him a cup. He watched as the doctor took a sip, contemplated it a moment, and then tilted his head back and drank it all in one fell swoop. Stone knew he should answer, but he was absolutely lost in watching Robotnik's Adam's apple bob wildly as he drank down the latte. Squeezing his eyes shut a moment, he collected himself. 

"Y-yes Doctor I did. In the closet." He blurted it out, opening his eyes just in time to receive the now empty coffee cup. Robotnik gave a huff and finally a wide grin that looked more manic than ever. 

"Excellent! It's like I never left!" Robotnik exclaimed loudly, letting out a loud boisterous laugh. Turning, he dodged back into the room assumingly to change again. Stone let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, taking a short sip of his own coffee. He didn't know what else to do, so after tossing away the empty cup, he simply stood outside the door, sipping his coffee and waiting. 

Another couple minutes passed and the door slid open again. While the flight suit seemed to fit much better, it still was snug to his body, hugging every new curve and dip on it. His torso was intensely chiseled now, abs leading all the way down to his groin. Deep cut Vs defined his hips and even this suit was pulled tight across his pecs. Stone swallowed hard following as Robotnik seemed to have his own agenda and did not plan to stop and talk about it. Stone couldn't remember the last time it actually was hard for him to keep up with the doctor but this was one of those times. Following behind him, Stone did his best not stare at his boss's ass. 

"Agent Stone I need to have a few words with Commander Walters. Then, we go right back to our prime objective!" Robotnik proclaimed, his long quick strides making Stone jog just to keep up. 

"Prime Objective being...?" Stone questioned carefully. In one quick motion Robotnik was a step ahead of Stone, stopping dead in his tracks. Stone ran face first into the wall of muscle that was now Dr. Robotnik. Backing up a step, Stone recollected himself a moment. A toothy grin split the doctor's face ear to ear under that mahogany mustache that stuck off his face a good few inches. Robotnik grabbed one side and twirled it between his fingers, his other hand planted firmly on his hip and determination glittering in his eyes. He towered over Stone now more than ever. 

"You always were such a simpleton, Stone." He chided. Leaning down to be face level with Stone he continued. "Prime Objective is catching that Hedgehog." Each word was punctuated with such venom it sent a shiver down Stone's spine. Standing back up to full height, Robotnik turned on a heel and continued his March for the Commander's office. Jogging up beside him, Stone did his best to listen to Robotnik's continued tirade. 

"This war has only just began, Agent Stone! And that blue nuisance is about to find out Doctor Ivo Robotnik does not lose." Despite how livid he sounded that smile never left his face, his brow furrowed and his fingers still toying with his mustache. As they stepped up to the door of the Commander's office, Robotnik paused a moment and smoothed his mustache as best he could. 

"Agent Stone, remind me to groom my mustache later." Robotnik ordered. Stone nodded shortly. 

"Would you like it cut, doctor?" He questioned. Robotnik contemplated it a moment before answering. 

"No. I quite like how luscious it has become, but it needs some care." Turning to glance down at Stone, Robotnik raised a brow. "Don't you agree?" Stone couldn't help giving Robotnik a once over, taking in his new body again mixed with the bald head and wild mustache. A genuine smile spread over his face as he met the doctor's eyes again. 

"Absolutely, doctor." He stated. That determination returned to Robotnik's face, and turning his attention to the door before him, he stepped in as if he owned the place. If Stone knew the doctor, then he was absolutely right. He did own the place.


End file.
